


three times tetsuo and kaneda almost hold hands and one time they did

by netherstormz



Category: Akira (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Gay, How Do I Tag, M/M, but its 3 + 1, i dont use ao3 tags, just a bit, kaneda is kinda dense, kaneda/kei is just mentioned, shes not even there, tetsuos overemotional, yama n kai are there for a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 08:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netherstormz/pseuds/netherstormz
Summary: kaneda and tetsuo hold hands :)(i don't use ao3 to publish very often idk how to tag)
Relationships: Kaisuke/Yamagata (Akira), Kaneda Shoutarou/Kei, Kaneda Shoutarou/Shima Tetsuo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	three times tetsuo and kaneda almost hold hands and one time they did

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shotarokaneda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotarokaneda/gifts).



> hi! this is my first (second rlly) time publishing something to ao3! this is a kanetetsu piece I wrote a while back and I rlly liked it so I thought id publish it since kanetetsu is pretty unpopular on here. dedicated to my bestie kanny who gave me akira brainrot

“Fuck! Ow, shit!”

Tetsuo glanced up at the shout of his best friend, to see him holding his hand tight. There was a wire next to him that he must’ve sparked an accident.

“Idiot, why aren’t you wearing gloves?” 

Kaneda let out a small whine as he grabbed the wire again, trying to connect it somewhere on his bike. “It’s hard to get them in the right place with gloves, it’s easy like this!”

Tetsuo rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his comic book. It was a random one he stole from Kaneda’s room earlier to keep him entertained while he kept Kaneda company.

Kaneda was working on his bike, something he did often. Tetsuo started keeping him company after he got attacked by a rival gang a while back. 

There was another spark and Kaneda jumped away from the bike, cursing. 

Tetsuo let out a sigh and stood from the tatty couch in the garage and grabbed the red gloves Kaneda wore.

He grabbed Kaneda’s hands, sliding the gloves on.

“Sometimes I wonder if you actually think,” Tetsuo said with a groan.

Kaneda just stared in shock as Tetsu returned to his seat, picking up the comic book again.

Kaneda blinked a few times before turning back to his bike, grabbing the wire again.

He could feel Tetsuo’s eyes on him.

\----

Tetsuo sat at his desk, in class for once, staring out the window as the teacher droned on about something dumb.

He could hear Kaneda scribbling something, and every time Tetsuo would glance over, Kaneda would cover the paper with his arm.

“Ah, shit! My pen!” Kaneda hissed.

Tetsuo looked over, to see Kaneda scribbling his pen on a blank piece of paper, no ink coming out.

“Ahhh… Tets! Do you have a pen I can use?”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Aw, please!”

Tetsuo groaned and passed the pen in his hand to Kaneda, who grabbed it, grinning.

He went back to his paper, covering it from view.

Tetsuo almost wanted to grab Kaneda’s hand and hold it.

He turned back to the window.

\------

Tetsuo sat at the bar, drink in hand. Kaisuke was next to him, well… both Yamagata and Kaisuke. Kaisuke had placed himself on Yamagata’s lap earlier and neither had moved since.

Kaisuke and Yamagata were in their own world, leaving Tetsuo swirling the liquid in his glass around absentmindedly. 

“Stupid machine!”

Tetsuo looked up to see Kaneda at the music machine, hitting the side of it with his fist.

Tetsuo sighed and stood, making his way over to Kaneda, who was groaned as he jammed buttons on the machine.

“You’re gonna bust it up even more, Kaneda.”

Kaneda glanced over at him, and his annoyed expression softened.

“You get sick of the lovebirds?”

“Yea and I heard you getting pissed at the machine.”

“It never works! It takes so long! I swear, I spend half my time here at this piece of shit.”

“You’re too impatient I think.” Tetsuo started pressing buttons, the machine responding slowly.

Kaneda watched in shock as the machine started playing the songs Tetsuo chose.

“What!? How the hell did you do that!?” 

Tetsuo laughed. “You just have to hold the buttons for a bit, and then wait for it to respond.”

“Let me try,”

Kaneda started pressing the buttons and groaned when the machine froze.

“I can’t do it, it hates me!!” 

“Like this, look,” Tetsuo grabbed Kaneda’s gloved hand and pressed it down on one of the buttons.

Kaneda gasped as the machine worked.

“You’re a genius, Tets!” 

“Don’t call me that,” Tetsuo said quietly. “If you hold it for about 5 seconds, it should work.”

“I think I got it now, thanks Tetsuo!” 

“No problem, Kaneda.”

Kaneda wanted Tetsuo to show how him to make it work over and over again.

\----

Tetsuo was sitting on his bike, watching the sun slowly set.

He had driven out to the old city and was parked on a road with a perfect view of the sun. 

He only came out here when he wanted to think. 

Kandea had been ignoring him for the past few days, and he had no idea why. He didn’t know if he did something to upset him, but every time he saw Kaneda, the older would simply ignore that he was there, sometimes even leaving the room.

Tetsuo heard an engine in the distance, and assumed it was Kaisuke, and ignored it. 

He was on the verge of tears, and if anyone asked if he was okay, he might not say yes.

The engine was getting closer now, and Tetsuo realized it wasn’t Kaisuke’s.

He turned around and saw a blur of red speeding down the street, and Tetsuo frowned.

He wanted to start his bike and rush off because he knew he could at least attempt to leave Kaneda in the dust right now, but he just couldn’t. Something seemed to stop him.

Kaneda’s bike slowed as he got closer, and Tetsuo turned his back to him.

Tetsuo heard the engine stop and footsteps approach him.

“Tetsuo-”

“What do you want?”

Kaneda’s footsteps stopped.

“Tetsuo, I just want to talk…”

“Why have you spent the past few days ignoring me then?” Tetsuo snapped.

“I haven’t-”

“Yes, you have, Kaneda.”

“Not on purpose.”

“What, you leaving a room when I enter isn’t on purpose?”

“Well-”

“Forget it, Kaneda.”

“Tetsuo why won’t you listen to me?!” Kaneda snapped.

“What’s the fucking point!?”

“Tetsuo please-!”

“Just leave.”

“What?”

“Go!”

“No!”

“God, why won’t you just fucking leave me alone?”

Kaneda didn’t respond, and Tetsuo sighed, twisting the key in his bike. The engine roared and Tetsuo placed his foot on the acceleration. 

Press down, Tetsuo, hurry up. Leave!!

A hand landed on his shoulder, making Tetsuo wince.

“Tetsuo-”

“Don’t touch me, Kaneda,”

“No, I’m not letting you leave until you let me talk.”

“What’s there to fucking talk about?!”

“If you listen to me for just a fuckin’ second, I’ll explain.”

Tetsuo kept his eyes on his bike, and after a few seconds, he turned the key again, shutting the engine off.

“Fine. Talk.”

Kaneda moved away, and sat on a piece of rubble, while Tetsuo stayed sat on his bike, looking at the ground.

“I thought you wanted space.”

“Wh-”

“Just… let me talk… please.”

There was a moment’s silence before Kaneda spoke again.

“I thought I pissed you off because you kept… glaring at me and staring and you kept acting extra standoff-ish and I dunno if I’m just… overthinking it all over but… are you mad at me?”

“What!? No, of course not! I thought you were mad at me! You kept just ignoring my presence and were always walking out of rooms whenever I enter!”

“I thought you didn’t want to be around me.”

“I always want to be around you, Kaneda! You’re my best friend!”

“Okay that’s… good… yea…”

Kaneda stood, and fidgeted on his feet, before walking towards his bike.

Tetsuo watched as Kaneda sat on his bike, engine coming to life, and Kaneda backed up a bit.

“I guess I’ll… see you later, then…”

“Wait, Kaneda-”

Kaneda sped off, and Tetsuo cursed, starting his bike and following after.

\-----

Tetsuo pulled into the parking lot to see Kaneda’s bike in its normal place, and Tetsuo let out a sigh of relief. He parked his bike and jumped off, rushing into the dorms.

Yamagata was sitting outside his dorm, while Kaisuke banged on the door. 

“DUDE COME ON YOU CAN’T JUST LOCK YAMAGATA OUT OF HIS ROOM!”

“Forget it, Kai, he’ll open it eventually.”

“It doesn’t matter the- Oh! Tetsuo!”

Yamagata and Kaisuke were looking at him, as he stood in the doorway.

“Did Kaneda lock himself in?”

Yamagata nodded with a sigh as Kaisuke walked over to him, slinging an arm around his shoulder.

“He came back upset, crying I think, not sure why. He told me he was looking for you and I guess he didn’t find you?”

“No, he… he found me.”

“Oh! Why’s he upset then?”

“I don’t know.”

“Well, he won’t talk to us, and he locked me out,” Yamagata said as he stood from his spot on the floor.

Tetsuo sighed. “I’ll try to get him to open the door.”

“Thank you, Tetsuo!” 

“He’s just being a drama queen, probably,” Yamagata said, winking at Tetsuo. 

Tetsuo raised an eyebrow at the taller boy but ignored it as he approached the door, Kaisuke and Yamagata walking away. 

“Kaneda.”

No response. 

“Kaneda, open the door.”

“Don’t wanna.”

“Why’d you lock Yamagata out?”

“Didn’t mean to.”

“If you wanted to be alone you would have gone somewhere else, not here.” Tetsuo sighed. 

“I don’t know if I wanted to be alone or not.”

“Kaneda I can barely hear you, can you let me in?”

There was a moment’s silence and the lock clicked, and Tetsuo twisted the handle, pushing the door open. 

Kaneda was sat on his bed, back turned to Tetsuo. 

“Why did you rush off like that, Kaneda?”

“I don’t know.”

“I think you do, Kaneda.”

“God! You said best friend and it hurt!!”

“Wha…”

“I don’t want to be your best friend!”

Tetsuo felt his heart breaking. He had known Kaneda since he was a kid. 

“What the fuck? We’ve been best friends since we were kids!!”

Kaneda turned, tears running down his face. 

“You’re a prick, Kaneda.”

Kaneda didn’t say anything, wiping his eyes. 

“God, why did I even bother? I should have let Yamagata deal with you-“

“I love you.”

Tetsuo looked shocked, as Kaneda stood.

“Wh- fuck do you mean?”

“I mean what I said, Tets.”

“K-Kaneda-“

“Tetsuo,”

“What do you mean, Kaneda? I thought you had a girlfriend, one of Kaori’s friends-”

“I broke up with her, Tetsuo.”

“Why?!”

“Because I love you, idiot! And everyone says I’m stupid.” Kaneda said with a sigh.

“You don’t mean it,”

“I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it,”

“I-”

Tetsuo really didn’t know what to say. How do you reply to your best friend after he confesses he loves you? Who you’re also in love with?

“You don’t have to say anything back, Tetsuo, I just… needed to tell you-”

“No, wait, I... “

“What?”

“God you are stupid. I’ve been in love with you for years, dumbass.”

“What?!”

Tetsuo groaned, and grabbed Kaneda’s jacket, pulling him into a kiss.

Kaneda froze, making Tetsuo pull away.

“You- I-”

“Why the hell are you shocked, you confessed first!”

“I just… didn’t expect that, is all.”

“That sucks, you better expect it next time-”

Tetsuo looked down as Kaneda grabbed his hands, and smiled slightly.

Everything was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading!


End file.
